Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{1}{4n} + \dfrac{1}{6n}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $4n$ and $6n$ $\lcm(4n, 6n) = 12n$ $ p = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{1}{4n} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{1}{6n} $ $p = \dfrac{3}{12n} + \dfrac{2}{12n}$ $p = \dfrac{3 +2}{12n}$ $p = \dfrac{5}{12n}$